masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Safe Journeys
Maariko, Aya's chief astronomer, requests help locating several missing satellites essential to monitoring the Scourge. Fly the Tempest to Maariko's satellite navpoints and search the areas. Acquisition Once the angara trust you more through your rescue of Moshae Sjefa, speak to Maariko (marked with a ) inside the building at the Aya Docks. You can have a number of interesting conversations with Maariko about the angaran space program and possible lost colonies. It is advised to speak with Maariko about these subjects (or any other subjects) before finishing this mission as the final choice can potentially stop you from talking with Maariko. Walkthrough Investigate the 1st missing satellite navpoint Dr. Suvi Anwar detects something in the Onaon system. Curiously there is no satellite or debris of one. +50 is received for scanning the navpoint. Investigate the 2nd missing satellite navpoint Suvi detects something in the Sabeng system. It's in the Scourge. There is no satellite but there are traces of radioactive particles which might have come from a small starship's thrusters. +50 is received for scanning the navpoint. Investigate the 3rd missing satellite navpoint Suvi detects something in the Joba system. It's an angaran Comm Buoy, with a message from someone else looking for the satellites, possibly the other team Maariko sent. The message includes a navpoint that the team is headed to next. +50 is received for scanning the navpoint. Travel to the angaran vessel's navpoint Suvi detects something in the Eriksson system. It's the wreckage of an angaran ship following those who stole the satellites. It turns out to be scavengers stealing the satellites. When the angaran ship caught up, the angarans fought back, and the angara ran into the Scourge. The transponder ID for the scavengers leads to Kadara Port. Ryder receives +50 for scanning the navpoint. Travel to Kadara Port After landing on Kadara Suvi will contact you, saying she has traced the navpoint to somewhere in the Kadara badlands. Find the satellite scavenger hideout The navpoint is located right next to the Forward Station in Haarfel. When you approach the navpoint, the next objective is given. Defeat the satellite scavengers When you've taken out the defenders and the reinforcements that arrive via airship, the next objective is given. Find the missing satellites Examining the Shipping Crate reveals that you are too late to retrieve the satellites; they have already been chopped into parts. The Tempest retrieves the parts so they can be transported to Aya. To make it worse, the scavengers were all Initiative exiles, which won't look good to the angara. There are a number of lootable containers located in and around the two buildings. There is one on the roof of the Shipping Crate building. Return to Maariko Return to Maariko on the Docks on Aya. You can choose to tell Maariko the truth about who killed his search crew and stole the satellites, or lie to him. If you tell the truth, any further conversations with Maariko are not possible. Rewards If the truth is told: *+530 XP *Various salvage items If exile involvement is omitted: *+530 XP *+73 AVP *+5% Kadara viability Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Aya Category:Kadara Category:Tempest Category:Heleus Assignments